Gwent Giveth Part 2 - The Reunion
by ActionFantasyLuver
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to "Gwent Giveth". Now that Koenig has found Helena what will happen next? Can there truly be a happy ending? It helps if you have read the initial story: "Gwent Giveth" before reading this fiction. Please read and let me know what you think! THIS FICTION IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Gwent Giveth Part 2**

**INTRODUCTION**

**[]**

Had he a weak heart John Koenig would be a dead man.

"I think we should talk, Commander." Captain Zandor said.

Never had a statement been said so calmly for an image so earth-shattering.

Koenig thought he would have to fight Gwent but the apparatus agree without reservation. It wanted both Koenig and Thomas to visit the Kaldorian spacecraft; for Koenig to be reunited with his woman, but afterward Gwent wanted to speak with his companion about something of great importance. Koenig agreed without hesitation. He did not care what it was. The Commander had to get into that Kaldorian craft and see Helena.

Inside the spaceship, Thomas being tended to by a tall Kaldoran female, Zandor explained that they had been awakened from their long slumber when an emergency alert informed the aliens that one of their own was in jeopardy. Initially, they believed it was the dead body of Simmonds, face frozen in an expression of agony and fury, that caused the alert. However, they soon realized a forty year span of time had elapsed since his unfortunate death. The craft had been diverted from its trajectory from Earth, its computer explaining they were on a rescue mission.

The inflicted was not Simmonds but another. The Kaldorinas were then led to a small capsule floating in outer space.

"Forty years?" Koenig asked, incredulous, "It's only been four years since Gwent kidnapped Helena and myself." His confusion was reflected back at him from the glass of the clear interment cubes surrounding them. Koenig still remembered walking into the craft and seeing an unconscious Helena laying in one of them, both Alphans and Kaldorians afraid she might never wake again. The irony of that time was not lost on him at this moment.

"You forget, John Koenig, that there are wormholes, black suns and any number of celestial phenomena that can bend time in deep space. Exactly forty two years and three months have elapsed since our own encounter, Commander."

Koenig was amazed but he needed to hear more, "The capsule. You found Helena."

"Yes, her matrix was still programmed into our computer. It did not matter that she was billions of miles away from us. She still registered on our computer. It alerted us of her potential demise."

"_Potential_."

"The closer we approached the container we came to realize the body inside was not dead but merely in stasis. We brought it aboard, opened the casing and …" Zandor paused, recalling his own inner turmoil, seeing her lovely face again. He had fallen asleep with Helena's image on his mind, then to see her again when they opened the capsule … "You can imagine how stunned we were to find Dr. Russell."

The impassive Kaldorians most likely showed their surprise by lifting an eyebrow, Koenig thought. He said, "Captain, _she was dead_. She had no heartbeat. She did not breath and Gwent …" Koenig's lower lip trembled ever so slightly, horrified by the unimaginable.

"I am certain that is true, Commander. In every human, mortal way Dr. Russell was dead - but she is not quite mortal now, is she? Neither are you."

A Kaldorian crewman ran a scanner over Koenig and nodded at his Captain.

Zandor said, "Dr. Russell had a brain anorism. Our doctor corrected the problem and revived her. She has memory loss but is otherwise well." He continued, "You had noticed nothing different about yourself or Helena Russell since the time you and she had become Gwent's companions?"

Koenig recalled that time shortly before Helena died, when he had looked at himself in the mirror, curious by how much younger he appeared. Helena had mentioned that she too noticed a certain vigor, how she was far more energetic than she had been on Moonbase Alpha … Then, while Gwent kept Thomas entertained (or the other way around), they had made passionate love …

"I want to see Helena." Koenig said, no-nonsense. He had waited long enough.

"Commander, caution is needed …"

Why was Zandor stalling? "Take me to her."

"Commander, I think you should …"

"_NOW_."

Zandor nodded, persuaded by the man's urgent tone. "As you wish." He lifted a hand, miming John Koenig to move in the direction indicated.

There was no reasoning with an Earth man wanting to be reunited with his woman.

[]

END OF INTRODUCTION.

_To be continued ..._


	2. Chapter 2

[2]

The room Helena Russell was resting in was stark and barely furnished but she was laying on a comfortable bed with clean, white linens. Gentle unfamiliar music was heard but from where she did not know. She lifted her hands, flexed her fingers, then turned them over to look at her palms. She felt strangely numb, as if she had been given a great deal of medication.

Earlier, when first awakening, Helena was startled when she thought she had heard the laughter of a small child. When she asked about it she was told it was something she should not concern herself with just yet. In time all would be revealed, Helena was told.

She had eaten a small amount of food about an hour ago. The statuesque woman who was treating her said that after so long without sustenance her stomach had contracted. Helena would need to be careful what she ingested for awhile. She did not mind. She wasn't overly hungry anyway.

Helena thought about what she had been told; how she had just awakened from a long sleep. She did not really understand what the other woman, her doctor she assumed, was talking about. Her mind was a jumble of strange images, colors and voices.

She felt odd. Not just because she did not know who she was but because when she looked at herself in a mirror then looked at the others who spoke with her she was so completely different from them. It wasn't just that they were all so tall and had flowing white hair, but because they were a calm and reasonable people while she only wanted to cry and feel fear. Perhaps that was it. They had given her medications to calm her. That was why she felt so strange.

Soft spoken Captain Zandor, with whom she felt a bond, said he and his people knew her from the past and tried to explain about the "moonbase" she lived on. Helena did not comprehend that either. However, when he told her she was originally from the planet Earth, Helena did recall that much. Yes, she was a woman from Earth and she was once a professional …. _something. _She had worked on Moonbase Alpha. Yes, that was it. But what had happened to Moonbase Alpha?

Groggy, Helena wished she could remember more. Her eyes closed once again and she slept.

[]

"Does she know I'm coming?" Koenig asked as they walked down the hall.

"No. She's confused, Commander. However, we did try to explain about Alpha …"

Koenig said, "She will start to remember once she sees me." His expression was resolute.

Captain Zandor grasped his shoulder when he stopped at the open entrance to Helena's quarters. Koenig was taken aback by the pressure from the normally passive alien. They both looked at her as she lay reclined and unaware on her bed. Zandor whispered in Koenig's ear, "Remember Commander, she has memory loss. If you say too much you may upset her, cause her to shut down. I must urge caution. Let it come to her slowly - if at all."

"If at all?" he questioned.

"The human psyche is still a mystery to us. Nevertheless, she is still the same woman. If she was in love with you once she will love you again."

Koenig nodded, seeing the wisdom in his words, and approached Helena carefully. He looked down at the woman; her eyes were closed, skin smooth and pale. He could see her breathing, her chest moving beneath her robe, and that was enough to make him want to gather her in his arms; cry out with joy and relief. She was truly alive and they _would_ be together again. Koenig was so grateful, feeling a sting of tears, and he closed his own eyes, attaining control.

She became aware and, her eyes fluttering open, she looked up at him. He was much different than the others. Handsome but somehow severe. Yet, she did not fear him. "Hello." Helena said.

Her familiar voice, which he had not heard in over a year, was angelic music to his ears. Koenig's eyes opened once again, "How are you?' he asked gently, with a mild smile.

She liked the sound of his voice, "Quite well." She searched his face as she sat up. He took her hand, helping her. The contact seemed familiar in some way but she could recall nothing tangible as she continued to look at him, "Forgive me. You are?"

He had hoped she would recognize him at first sight, despite her amnesia. "John Koenig." he said, gauging her reaction.

"John." she said, thoughtful. "Are we friends?" she asked.

Just hearing her say his name was a tonic. Evenly, despite his desire to tell her everything, he said: "Yes, we were once very close." He looked over and saw the warning in Zandor's expression. "We were good friends."

"On Alpha." She looked down, noting he still held her hand, and she politely pulled it away from him. "In time I will remember you." Helena offered, feeling it important for her to say such a thing to this man. "Perhaps we can be friends again?"

"Yes, of course." he said, trying to hide the disappointment welling within.

Her smile, as she looked up at him, was warm. "Thank you."

[]

Gwent had called for Koenig.

Captain Zandor followed.

Inside the great ship, which he had called home for the past four years, Koenig made it clear that he needed more time with Helena. "There are complications you cannot possibly understand."

"Oh, but I do, Commander." Gwent said, "I plan to give you and she a full week to get reacquainted. If after that time you cannot reconnect, if she has fallen out of love with you, the option will be yours. You will either force her to stay with you and Thomas here or she will stay on the planet. Either way I will still have my companion."

"Planet, what planet?" Koenig asked, puzzled.

"My error, Commander. So much has been happening that I never had a chance to tell you what Gwent has proposed." Captain Zandor said, "We are very close to the planet, Miro. We are to take you, Dr. Russell and Thomas there for a sort of - retreat."

"And _you_ take orders from Gwent?" Koenig questioned, suspicious.

"In this case, yes. You see the people of this planet are …."

Gwent interrupted, " … _friendly_ and ready to receive you."

"We have told them of your dilemma and they were very eager to have you come to them." Zandor assured.

Koenig felt there was something he was not being told. "But there are conditions." he surmised.

Gwent confirmed, "If in that week you cannot convince Helena Russell to come with you, to come back to me, then you will leave her with these good people. _You _will come back to me, no arguments, and live out the rest of your life as my sole companion."

"And Thomas?"

"I would like him with us as well. But I suppose that will also depend on Dr. Russell. I have learned it is not always wise to part a child from his mother."

To be forever parted from both Helena and Thomas. Koenig was not certain he could endure it. Not again. Still, what else could he do?

He had seen the damage Gwent had inflicted on Alpha when angered. He had also seen what it could do to people. If it wanted, on a whim, Gwent could destroy these aliens, the Kaldorians as well, and the entire planet. Koenig could not be the cause of their demise just as he knew he could not force Helena to love him and live on Gwent if she did not want to.

Backed into a corner, Koenig looked at Zandor. "Does Helena know about our son?" he asked.

The alien shook his head no.

"Then, before we land I think I should reintroduce them."

"It will be a shock." Zandor reminded, "Commander, are you sure …?"

"We have to start somewhere." he said, "And I only have a week."

[]

_To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

[3]

They were hovering not far from Miro, approaching close, a living planet that radiate an astonishing green aura. It had two moons, one nearly the size of Earth's and the other a bit smaller. Its sun, in the far off distance, kept the planet tropical. In winter the entire world, except at the poles, never dropped under sixty five degrees. During the Summer, even in the more arid of areas, the temperature never raised above eighty five degrees. It rained often, was humid, and most of the world was lush and green.

'Eden' he thought.

The Commander stayed on Gwent (per its order), relinquishing Thomas to Zandor and his people. The Kaldorian promised Koenig that Thomas would be well taken care of and he would tell the boy personally about his mother, her memory loss, and how she had been found alive. Zandor also pledged to speak directly to Helena about Thomas. Koenig would see them both very soon on the planet.

"I should be there." John said, feeling Thomas needed this talk from his father, but both Zandor and Gwent advise him that at a time like this cooler, less emotive heads were paramount. Although the Commander was as wise as he was passionate he was not always level headed when it came to his loved ones. Koenig wanted desperately to argue, ardently defending his right to be with his wife, for that is what he considered her, and son. But then, that would rather prove their point. He _was _over-emotional when it came to Thomas and Helena. They were all he really had.

'Get a grip, Koenig.' He bit the skin at the inside of his lower lip and tasted blood. John Koenig took a breath and practiced patience.

[]

"I have a child?" she asked again, bewildered.

"A handsome young boy." Zandor told her, "Would you like to meet him?"

The Kaldorian space craft was making its ascent. They would be landing within the hour.

At first Helena seemed uncertain but then she said, "Yes, I would."

Zandor watched her, measuring the woman's disorder, hoping they were not introducing too much too soon. Helena, even now, was strong but she was also frightened and mystified by the people and things about her. She was like a baby born a fully grown woman. Any mortal being, Zandor thought, whether they be from Earth, Kaldoria or anywhere in the galaxy would feel just the same after her ordeal.

Soon Dr. Zeda, the female who had been treating Helena, brought Thomas in. She held him by the hand then bent low to direct the boy's attention to the woman sitting on the bed.

Thomas looked over at his mother. His four year old mind made an immediate connection. He was quickly away from Zeda and Zandor, running to the only woman in his life, she who had been taken away from him too soon.

"Mama!" he cried.

Without reservation, Thomas threw himself into her arms. He clutched her, not wanting to let go, happy in the warmth of her embrace. He remembered the way it was when he was a year younger and she had always been there to love him and sooth him when he had a scare or bumped his knee. His head pillowed against her breast and his eyes closed.

"Mama." he whispered once again, fulfilled.

Helena held him, lifting a hand to his head, gently stroking the boy's dark hair. "Thomas." she murmured, recalling the name Zandor had mentioned. Her expression was slightly adrift as she looked over at the Kaldorians.

[]

"I must have been out of my mind agreeing to this." Koenig paced back and forth inside of Gwent. Helena and his son were inside that Kaldorian craft, preparing to land on an unknown planet with unidentified people. They could be in danger and he let it happen!

"Commander, do settle down. There is nothing to fear." Gwent said.

He should be there with them, talking with her, attempting to get Helena to understand that they were a family. Instead here he was, with little time to spare, away from his son and the woman he cherished. Koenig had been advised to do this by an alien who, if memory served, was once attracted to Helena. Also, an apparatus which wanted nothing more than to see Koenig fail in his attempt to bring her back.

"Not true, Commander!" Gwent said as Koenig muttered his fears, "I have come to appreciate that Dr. Russell was not just your companion but, in some deeply emotional way, a part of you. I welcome her return or I would not have brought you to her in the first place. It is I who have given you the opportunity to be with your woman again."

'After having taken her from me in the first place.' Koenig wished he could be sure of Gwent's motivation.

"Commander, before we land I do need to speak with you on a matter ..."

Koenig said nothing but waited.

"I know what you think of me, that you feel I am solely responsible for Dr. Russell's loss of life, but I suspected there was more to it than a simple death after penalty." Gwent paused, as if waiting for Koenig's inevitable shouts of anger. When it did not come, at least verbally, Gwent continued. "While her punishment was deserved and should have certainly hurt I could never completely understand why she passed away. I've employed that method of chastisement many times and never did it actually kill a human being. Curious, last year I began to review some old files and I believe I have the answer."

Koenig looked upward, curious despite the subject matter. Was Gwent trying to purge a guilty conscience or was it genuinely trying to tell him something important?

"Watch the screen, Commander."

A digital video file came up that read 2:14am. The date was three months before Helena had died. He saw them in bed together, sleeping, when she awoke and sat upward. She looked down at her lover, leaned over and touched his hair. Koenig never stirred. She then got up, checked quickly on Thomas, and appeared as if she was going back to bed. But she paused, thoughtful. She glanced once again at John then, bare foot, turned from the bed and walked to the far side of Gwent, to the main computer bank. Helena tapped some information into the machine.

Koenig watched the video closely, nearly heartsick. It was hard, seeing her alive and moving, appearing well before the tragedy.

Over a twenty minute span of time Helena had run tests on herself, including blood, skin and urine samples. On Earth or even the moon it would take some time to get the results but Gwent computed it in minutes. Helena read the results on the screen in front of her, seemed troubled - her face registering mild alarm - but not surprised by what she saw. She then ordered the computer to erase what was just catalogued.

Koenig's eyes narrowed as he watched the screen.

Helena returned to their bed, slipped in beside him, and looked at her lover for awhile. She was distressed but silent. Should she tell him? What would be the benefit if she did?

"What did she find?" Koenig asked Gwent, nervous. He wondered why he never sensed a change in Helena. Or, if he did, he merely assumed it was a result, as it was with him, of living in Gwent. But she seemed fine … perfectly fine …

Gwent said, "Captain Zandor told us they found a brain aneurysm and repaired it. It is my believe Dr. Russell suspected she was ill, perhaps that she had a brain _tumor_, but never said anything for fear she would frighten both you and Thomas. I suppose she thought to wait, to be certain, before revealing her findings. If she was wrong there was no need upsetting you."

"Why would she do that? We could have …"

"Because there was no cure for either a tumor or aneurysm here and she knew it. Dr. Russell, if she was doomed, wanted to live out what was left of her life with you and her son as a happy family. She probably would have eventually told you on Neera, if you had remained, about her fears. But she was never given the chance." Gwent then added, "When I disciplined her it perforated the blood vessel in her brain, the aneurysm, causing her death sooner. But Commander, Dr. Russell was already dying or, as Captain Zandor calls it, 'falling into stasis'."

Koenig gulped. When he had told her early on that he felt there was life on Neera other than themselves Helena had hoped the planet's life forms or people could cure her. If not, at least Thomas and John would not be alone after she had gone.

Angry, Koenig barked - "Why didn't _you_ know about this sooner, Gwent? She used you, your computer, to gain information. You should have …"

"I am not a medical professional, Commander. I did not understand at the time what she was searching for. I was, quite frankly, not very interested. I thought it a simple physical with lab work. Rudimentary. Moreover, she used my computer independently. My consciousness, at that time, was not activated." Gwent's tone suddenly lightened, "But look on the bright side, John Koenig, she is now _cured_. And, once you remind her of your past happiness, you both can begin again. That is, of course, if you can convince her to return to me."

Koenig sighed inwardly. One week. If only it was that simple.

[]

As they ascended Koenig watched the screen and felt a great rush. He was both thrilled at the prospect of standing on soil once again and dreading the unimaginable task ahead. The last time they had come to a planet where Gwent landed … It did not end well.

Despite reassurance from Zandor, Koenig could not help feeling a deep trepidation.

An hour later, Gwent broke through the atmosphere of the great green planet and they landed in a clearing. Thirty minutes before them both Helena and Thomas hand also settled on Miro, aboard the blue Kaldorian spaceship. Gwent had managed to park himself right next to the blue craft.

It stirred Koenig to know that Helena and Thomas had already been greeted by the planet's inhabitance and were waiting for him. He hoped it was as uncomplicated as Gwent claimed. On the screen, Koenig could not see people but he could see various homes dotted over hills and a river with fresh water. He even spotted animal life, some very familiar and others unidentifiable.

The screen blanked.

"It's time, Commander." Gwent said.

Slowly, the hatch opened and Koenig walked over to the exit, anticipating much - but not what eventually greeted him.

A committee of ten people stood to the front of a crowd, dressed in rough robes tattered from years of hard work, but at the very front was someone he never thought to see again.

"Greetings, Commander Koenig." her smile was warm and even after forty years she looked much the same, "It is so good to see you again."

Koenig could barely believe his eyes. "Sandra!"

Sandra Benes, Alpha's data analyst … and behind her were other recognizable faces, some young and a few much older.

Moonbase Alpha had found their home!

[]

_To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

[4]

John Koenig sat with Sandra and her eldest son, Nathan. They were outside her small home, relaxing on the porch, enjoying the late afternoon air and the sounds of eager insects as they explored the flowers and vegetation around them.

She had served him a simple meal of bread, cheese and a seasoned meat that tasted like venison. It was delicious and Koenig told her she had turned into a grand cook. "After nearly forty years I would hope so." Sandra sniggered, running worn fingers through short salt-pepper colored hair. She watched as Koenig sipped tea from a well used mug. Sandra had created it herself, years ago, on her dining room table. Never did she think that her former commanding officer would one day drink from it.

"Mother told us on Moonbase Alpha all she had to learn was to make coffee. There were other workers on the moon who made your meals. You would go to a …" he thought of the word, "_cafeteria_ and eat." Nathan Morrow smiled warmly, unable to fathom such a thing. "I still remember, as a boy, the aroma of Mother's berry pies. The best in our community. My friends were all in love with her."

Sandra added, "And I often caught them stealing slices. Then your father or Uncle David would have to chase them away so there would be enough for us after supper."

Koenig smiled wistfully at both Sandra and Nathan, a man in his mid to late thirties, and oddly John felt himself a contemporary of Sandra's son rather than a potential uncle or godfather. It made sense. Koenig was only a few years older than Nathan when Gwent whisked he and Helena away. Sandra had practically been a girl then and now … here she was, a woman in her late sixties.

Paul Morrow, Nathan's father, had died twelve years go during a tragic hunting accident. Sandra told Koenig that they had lived a good life together. Professor Bergman had married them only months after the Alphans made their crossing to Muro. "We have another boy and a girl." she said, "and six healthy grandchildren."

Koenig was happy to learn that Victor had been alive and well during the finding and settling on their new world.

"He lived for ten years after we established ourselves. The Professor survived to see us build, farm and have children." She spoke fondly, "And he was always looking to the heavens, Commander. He sincerely believed that you and Dr. Russell would return to us one day."

"He was right." Nathan said, amused.

"Better late than never." Sandra murmured.

"Or at all." Koenig's smile lessoned. He wished he and his family could stay. What a wonderful world the Alphans lived on. It was everything they could have ever wished for.

Thomas deserved this, he thought. Koenig had watched earlier as his son played with the other children, many his own age. It had been so natural for him and the sight made his father sentimental. He recalled his own youth, in New York, playing in the park with his friends, with his mother looking on …

And this made Koenig think of Helena; how absolutely dazzling she had looked when, after Gwent's hatch door opened, he stood there looking out at the crowd. His eyes searched for her and when he spotted the woman he was captivated all over again. The sun gleamed Helena's blond hair and, with her colorful new Kaldorian robe, she seemed a beautiful seraph.

They could be very happy on this world. Koenig believed this more than ever when their eyes met, recognizing him from their earlier encounter, and she smiled. For a moment he thought she had summoned up their past.

But then Thomas, who had been standing in front of her, with Helena's hands on his shoulders, suddenly called: "Daddy!" and ran to him. Koenig had picked him up, so glad to have Thomas in his arms, and the Alphans applauded. Koenig then looked once again to Helena … and the woman was now unsmiling and stared at him with wide-astonished eyes.

It was then and there she had learned who the father of her child was. Koenig felt wounded by the uncertainty in Helena's expression and also a little resentment. Especially when Zandor, seeing her bafflement, place a hand on Helena's arm, steadying her.

He, John Koenig, _should_ have been the one to tell her, as he wanted, and he should also have been the man to comfort Helena after the shock she just received.

"Commander!"

A familiar accent pulled him out of his reverie.

Alan Carter, a man now in his seventies, approached the house. In his hand he held a fishing pole. In the basket by his side, strapped to his slightly paunchy abdomen, was his catch of the day. He mounted the stairs and lifted a hand to shake Koenig's.

"You look good, Alan." he said, smiling, and meant it. Carter's blond hair had receded a bit and the skin around his eyes and chin sagged ever so slightly but, all and all, he was still a good looking man and his lop-sided smile had not changed. Carter had been one of the ten who greeted Koenig upon his arrival but so much had happen, so many introduction conducted, that he had hardly noticed when the Australian disappeared.

He and others were preparing for a feast in honor of John and Helena, to take place the following evening.

"Miss me?" Carter now looked to Sandra and grinned warmly.

"Glad to have you home, dear." she said.

Koenig could not help the '_really?' _look he gave to both.

Later, Nathan would tell him that his mother and Carter had been together for the past eight years.

[]

Koenig walked with David Kano, restless, and tried to explain to the best of his ability what had happened after he and Helena had been taken forcibly from Moonbase Alpha.

"And she can't remember anything?" Kano asked, allowing the predicament to sink in. "And you now only have six days to win her back? Then what?"

"Depends. If I can convince her, she and Thomas and I will return to Gwent and leave."

Kano stopped their progress around the pond, "You're leaving? But you just got here!' he exclaimed.

"Gwent is not a patient master."

"Seems incredibly cruel for that monstrosity to bring you here just to pull you away again."

"The idea is if Helena does not want to go with me she will be with her people. I think Thomas will stay as well. I suppose, for Gwent, it's a form of generosity."

"But _you_ will go?"

"If I don't I can't vouch for the safety of the rest of you."

Kano acquiesced, recalling the evil selfishness of the machine. David now walked with a cane but seemed to make great progress and when Koenig offered him an arm up a particularly tough hill he shook him off. His dark hair was now white but his eyes were clear and his tone direct, "That bastard needs to be taught a lesson."

Koenig nodded, "And I feel like I've put you all in great jeopardy." he admitted, "Even though Gwent promised to behave itself while here it does not always tell the truth."

"He does not play well with other children." Kano murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kano suddenly turned, hearing a sound, and reached for the stun gun at his side.

Koenig had not realized he was carrying a weapon until now. "Something?" he asked, looking to where Kano's attention was directed.

He relaxed. "No, but we have to be careful. There are wild animals in these woods and not all of them are vegetarians." He then looked up and across the pond, "Look, there's Helena." he said.

They watched as she walked with Thomas, the boy leading her by the hand and showing her some duck-like birds in the water.

"You and she need to have a serious talk." Kano advised.

"Tonight I plan to go to her." Koenig hesitated when he saw Captain Zandor approaching from the woods, escorting her and keeping guard. Once again, Koenig felt jealousy. _Why was he always with her?_

Kano said, "Yes Commander, the sooner the better."

[]

Dr. Bob Mathias and his wife, Tanya, had opened their home to Helena Russell. During a quiet hour alone he better explained what her position was on Moonbase Alpha, how important she had been, and how much she was missed when she was taken away. They had worked closely together and, between the two of them, had made some incredible advancements in space medicine.

Helena liked him. He was a good man, old and wise, and he and Tanya were a lovely elderly couple.

They sat in a roughly made gazebo, drinking tea after supper and taking it easy.

Captain Zandor had made his excuses, telling the Alphans he needed to return to his ship. Dr. Zeda and his other shipmates said they needed to speak with him on an important matter but he would be back by morning.

"And you and the Commander have a son." Mathias grinned and looked over to where Thomas played. They had put the sandbox together many years ago for their own children. It was nice to see it in use again. "I can hardly believe it." Then, reconsidering, he said: "But, to be honest, you and John Koenig were attracted to one another since the first moment you met on Alpha. Whenever you two were in a room together we could practically feel the electricity …"

Tanya elbowed her husband when she saw the uneasiness on Helena's face. "Anyway, it is so good to have you back, Dr. Russell." she said, her German accent deepened slightly with maturity.

They heard his approaching steps in the gravel before they saw him.

"May I join you?" John Koenig had discovered where Helena was staying and, after witnessing she and Zandor in the woods, decided Kano was right. He had no time to waste if he was going to convince her they belonged together.

"Please, Commander!" Tanya lifted her hands, delighted with his appearance.

Once again, an excited Thomas ran to him and Koenig picked up his son, "How's my boy?" he asked, hugging him close.

Helena watched and could not help a smile. He really did love the boy, she thought, and he seemed a strong, handsome, and charming man. _I could have done worse for myself. _Helena, gazing at Koenig, felt a little uncomfortable where her thoughts were taking her. She barely knew the man. Obviously, sharing a child, they must have meant something to one another once. But why … _why_ could she not remember him? Other things and people were becoming familiar but not him.

Releasing Thomas, allowing him to drop gently to the ground, Koenig looked at Helena. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine." she whispered, a bit shy.

"Bob, I need some help. Could you come into the house with me?" Tanya asked, knowing the Commander wanted some time alone with Helena.

As the couple left, taking Thomas with them, Koenig walked up the few steps into the gazebo. He sat in the chair Mathias had vacated and casually looked about into the darkened woods surrounding the house. Even in twilight, with the moons starting to rise in the east, he could see the river off in the distance. "The sun is setting." he commented, "It doesn't take long for it to …"

"I'm sorry." Helena suddenly said, and looked steadily at him. Her expression was slightly beleaguered.

"Sorry?"

"I had no idea we were so close. It must have been painful for you to come to me on the Kaldorian spacecraft and not have me recall you or what we were." She looked over to the house and saw Thomas at the open door. Tanya had given him a sweet of some kind and he was enjoying it a great deal. "He's a really lovely boy. Very _active_. He likes to climb, I've discovered." she smiled, recalling their excursion near the pond earlier in the day. "You've done a good job, John."

Koenig allowed a chuckle, "Thank you for the compliment but everything that is good about him has to do with you." He added, "From me? I'm afraid he has my stubbornness and temper."

"And your eyes." she gazed at him from across the table. "They're beautiful."

This surprised and warmed Koenig at the same time. Moved, he could not say anything for a moment. Perhaps winning her back would not be as difficult as he anticipated? Helena was a bit lost but she truly was the same woman he loved. Maybe she would never remember everything but, with his help, she would feel what she once did for him. He was so sure they were on the right track that her next words dismayed him far more deeply than they should have.

"Captain Zandor told me he and his people are thinking about settling on Muro as well." Her pleasure at the prospect was palpable, "Isn't that wonderful?"

Koenig's confidence faded, "You would like that?"

"Of course." Helena was enthused but also puzzled by his apparent disapproval. She could read it on Koenig's face. Perhaps he did not know the Kaldorians well and had misgivings? "He's a great man and his people have been very kind to me." she assured. Then, not seeing the reaction she expected, Helena asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Unbelievable." Koenig growled and turned away from her, biting down on what he really wanted to say.

"I don't understand." Helena was genuinely flummoxed, "John, I was led to believe …"

"Zandor." He then looked at her and said it anyway, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Helena hesitated, startled by the question.

Koenig took it as affirmation and, frustrated, slammed his fist down on the table. "I knew it! I saw it on Alpha and I saw it on the craft. He can't keep his eyes off of you and, in your condition, you're eating it up."

Less confused and insulted, Helena stood. "Commander, I may not remember a lot but I _do_ know how I feel. And yes, I do have an affection for Captain Zandor. He saved my life. But to make the assumption you're making and to throw it at me as if it's a character flaw from an unwell mind … I resent that."

Her tone heightened his aggravation. _He saved your life? How many times, Helena, have _I _done the same?_

"It's ridiculous, Helena. You and I have a history together. We have a son and now I have to _prove_ …" He watched as she moved away from him, down the stairs of the gazebo, and walked down the gravel path which would take her into the woods. "Where are you going?" he barked, more concerned than angry. However, his tone did not reflect this. "It's getting dark. You need to stay close to the house."

"I don't want to be anywhere near a man who thinks I'm ridiculous." she called.

"I didn't say that!" Koenig followed her, now. "I said the situation is ridiculous."

She stopped on an apron of fallen leaves, very close to the entrance of the woods he had come from, "You can say what you want about Captain Zandor and myself - but he would _never_ accuse me of being weak minded."

Koenig, getting control of himself and feeling regret, put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her. "I didn't mean that you were weak, Helena. You are the strongest woman I know. But you are also, right now, debilitated by your lack of memory. And I just don't think you understand a lot of things."

"Such as?"

His tone was low, nearly dream-like as he spoke, "You don't know what it was like for Thomas and myself when … when we thought you were gone from us forever." The sadness of such personal memories were very evident on his face, "Every single day was a struggle without you. We loved you so much. And I still love you, Helena …"

Looking into his eyes, seeing the pain there, Helena softened and reached to touch the hand on her shoulder. He was a rash man but also eloquent and sincere when he needed to be - and she was being too sensitive. He was right. The whole situation was a little ridiculous.

"I keep saying I'm sorry to you." she murmured, "I know it must have been hard and … and I can see why I cared or loved you in return, John." Her hand fell away and she looked past him, doubt creeping back into her mind. "I just wish I could remember you! I can't recall anything of what we had together. Sometimes when I look at Thomas I get impressions, like knowing what it's like to hold him and rock him, but with you …" she trailed off.

_Nothing._

She did not mean to hurt him further but her words were like a knife to the heart. It was as if she was telling him she would never feel the same things again and while he might still love her, she might never reciprocate.

"Helena, I …"

Unexpected, he felt her shoulder stiffen under his hand and her expression seemed afraid as she looked over his own shoulder.

Carefully, he turned around and looked at what she saw.

There were four of them. Creatures that looked like wild dogs had emerged from the forest. They were slowly creeping up on he and Helena. Koenig remembered what Kano had told him earlier about the wild life. He should have insisted then that he be given a weapon but, at the time, he was distracted and not considering himself in jeopardy.

Koenig stood infront of Helena and lifted an arm, indicating she needed to stay back and not make any impulsive moves.

The animals attempted to round them, snarling. Their long teeth dripping with drool, their intent clear.

"John …" Helena moved in close to his back, afraid. "What are we going to do?"

He glanced over at the house. If they tried to make a break for it the dogs would be on them in seconds. "I'll distract them." he said.

"How?" she asked, nearly breathless.

"I'll make a run for the woods and they'll follow me. When I do you dart for the house and get Bob. Make sure he has a weapon …"

"You can't! They'll kill you!"

"Don't argue, Helena." he urged, "Just do it."

Helena took a breath, calming herself, and said, "Okay."

Koenig let out a roar and made his move. He raced for the woods, straight into the beasts, but did not get far. One had snapped it's teeth into the hem of his robe, catching him off balance, and brought Koenig down to his knees. Another dog had launched itself onto his back, sinking its teeth into his shoulder, and yet another lunged, attempting to snap at his face. Koenig raised an arm just in time and instead of a facial wound the teeth dug into the flesh of his lower arm - and did not let go.

The pain was excruciating as he tried to shake them off but, as he fought the creatures, Koenig was satisfied. Helena was safe … or was she?

_Where was the fourth dog?_

"John!"

He heard her scream and his heart sank.

[]

_To be continued …_


	5. Chapter 5

[5]

The dogs had been tearing at him, inflicting serious wounds, and he was panicking. Not so much for himself, although his own welfare was certainly in question, but because he saw Helena backing up on the gravel path then heard her cry out in fear.

"John!"

He rolled over, the dogs not releasing their holds, and saw Helena lose her footing. She had stepped on the hem of her long Kaldorian gown, and fell. "No!"

The feral dog, the biggest of the four, moved slowly in her direction, snarling. Obviously, he was the pack leader and knew what it wanted for dinner. Soft human female flesh.

Outraged and thinking quickly, Koenig punched the dog - several times - who was biting savagely into his arm. Squealing, it released and backed away. He then grasped a palm-sized stone laying beside his head. Blood was oozing out and running down Koenig's arm as he lifted it but he focused on the dog, not the pain, closing in on Helena. He threw the rock, the missile striking Helena's predator in its hind quarters. The dog turned around, startled. The distraction appeared to work too well. The pack leader now focused his attention on Koenig, growling, its teeth bared.

Then time seemed to stop.

Koenig experienced an odd sensation, something numbing and strangely familiar rushing through his body. The snarling dog on his back was still biting into his shoulder but even it stilled for a moment. John saw Helena's eyes open wide, looking at him, then - without warning - John felt a memorable sensation and he lapsed into unconsciousness.

[]

He awoke in discomfort, which was not unexpected, but the fact he had awakened at all was a wonder. Koenig was laying in a bed with a firm mattress. It was a small warm room, wooden planks causing it to appear slightly darker than the day. There was a window beside him and the morning light streamed inside. Koenig found it amusing that there was a duck, painted yellow, on top of the dresser at his bedside. This was once a child's room, he decided. Or perhaps it still was. Didn't Mathias say they had many grandchildren?

"Commander!" Tanya was at the open door, carrying fresh linens. "Thank God you're awake. You gave us quite a scare."

Koenig tied to sit up but failed, his head swimming. " What happened?" He looked down and saw his arm was wrapped and fasten to his chest. He felt a constriction around his left shoulder, indicating it had also been bound.

"Nothing unusual." Tanya's tone was guarded but humorous, "You became the human chew toy of some rather nasty predators."

"Helena!" he called, remembering. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Tanya spoke quickly, reassuring, "Thanks to you. As a matter of fact, she tended to your injuries personally. Her doctor's instinct took precedence, over-riding what she could not recall, and she was giving orders, just as she had on Alpha. It was amazing to watch. I am not even certain she was aware of her breakthrough."

Koenig nodded, thoughtful. "I passed out?"

"Not quite." Mathias entered the room, appearing a bit sheepish. From the common area he had heard his wife speaking with the Commander. "We saw the attack and I stunned the dogs with my gun." He indicated the weapon as it hung on a hook on the far wall in the bedroom. It was an odd juxtaposition; a stun gun in a rustic setting. "But you just happened to be attached to one of the dogs I was shooting at - by his teeth no less."

Koenig looked down at his wrapped arm and could only imagine how mangled it looked underneath the bandages.

" … and I'm afraid you ended being stunned as well. I'm sorry, Commander."

Koenig painfully shrugged. "All things considered it was probably the best thing that could have happened."

Mathias saw the grimace on Koenig's face, "I wish there was more we could do for you. Gone are the days when a simple hypodermic could be applied to stop the throbbing. We still have pills but it's no substitution for the quick fix of advance space medicine."

Tanya summed up, "You are going to be sore for awhile. We won't know the full extent of the damage for a few days." Then, because she knew he would want to know: "Helena is asleep in our daughter's bedroom. She was up with you nearly all night. Thomas is with her."

Koenig let that sink in for a moment," But you're sure she wasn't hurt?"

"No, not hurt." Mathias said, "But we had to _make_ her go to bed. She was feeling deeply remorseful. She told us if she had listened, hadn't walked away from the house like you told her not to do, neither of you would have been placed in danger. What happened?"

"We had a fight." Koenig stated, honestly.

"Fight?"

"My fault. I over-reacted to something she said about …"

Then, as if on cue, Zandor appeared behind Tanya at the bedroom door.

"Captain." Koenig acknowledged, coolly.

"We were distressed to learn of your injury, Commander." The alien said.

Tanya stepped aside and allowed the tall Kaldorian to move further into the room.

Koenig was surprised to see the woman, Dr. Zeda, approach just behind him. In her hand she held a small box. It was an alien form of First Aid kit, he assumed.

"Does Gwent know about this?" Mathias asked Zandor.

"Yes, it sends its regrets."

"But the deadline remains?" Koenig questioned.

"Yes."

"What deadline?" Tanya asked.

"Never mind." Koenig said, not in the mood to get into it now. He watched with the others as Dr Zeda scanned his wrapped wounds and carefully looked at the device in her hand. She then produced a vile and short tube with a clamp on the end of it. The tube absorbed a liquid from the vile. When the preliminary was done Dr. Zeda looked over at Zandor, awaiting his order.

"Commander, Dr. Zeda would like permission to treat your wounds if you will allow it."

Koenig looked at the device in her hand, unsure. The last time the Kaldorians experimented on a human being Helena was put to sleep and nearly did not wake up. Still, these same people had also reawakened her from what appeared to be death. He could hardly ignore their advanced technology, medicine, or offer of help. "Will that get me on my feet by supper?" he asked.

"The human metabolism can be perplexing but I have every confidence in our doctor."

Dr. Zeda understood Zandor's considerate words and she smiled at him.

Zandor had said that both he and Helena were not altogether mortal any longer, Koenig recalled. Something had happened to them while traveling on Gwent. His options were two: Koenig could ride it out, hope the pain would subside and the injury would heal quickly - so he could get on with his plan to court Helena - _or _he could allow the Kaldorians to speed up the process and hope nothing went wrong, possibly making it easier for him to do all he needed before the week was up.

Koenig had little time and anything that might advance his progress was welcome. "Yes Captain - and Doctor - please do all you can. You have my permission."

[]

Dr. Russell slept fitfully.

When she was finally convinced to leave Koenig's bedside, Helena was escorted to a small white-washed bedroom, nearly shabby-chic in appearance, and she was grateful. Thomas was already sound asleep on a small cushioned pallet beside her bed. She got in and rolled over, reaching over the side to touch his dark hair and run a gentle fingers over the boy's warm cheek.

It was surprising how much she had grown to love Thomas in the short time she'd known him. Of course, that wasn't really true. She had given birth to him, had taken care of him, and had loved him before her illness. Just as she had once loved John Koenig …

_Loss of memory._

Helena still wasn't altogether certain what it entailed; how she lost her recall and why she and John were so much younger than the people that were supposed to be their friends and contemporaries on Moonbase Alpha. Captain Zandor tried to explain it to her but, that was early on, when she first awoke and it was confusing.

Strangely, she was now certain he was not telling her everything. Helena wasn't certain if it was the argument she had with John, the way he questioned Captain Zandor's motives, or if she was starting to regain pieces of her past life, but she felt she really needed to question him deeper. Perhaps John had been right not to trust the alien as much as she did. The man had secrets. But then again, she could not help thinking that John Koenig did too.

She dreamed of the stars. Gentle music played as she looked out a window into space at the flickers of lights. But then, one right after another, they exploded and the music seemed to pique with each detonation. Helena heard a gentle laughter as if their destruction amused someone in the room with her. She looked around but saw no one.

Then, in the dark corner of the room she was in, emerged a strange frog-like creature. She supposed she should have been afraid but the laughter was familiar and oddly reassuring.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Truth." it said.

"What truth?"

"The truth you are denying."

"Please explain. I _want_ to understand."

"Do you? The not knowing is comfortable for you right now, Helena. What you do not know cannot hurt you. Will you be able to make the right decision when the time comes? Will you be able to _not_ think of yourself but everyone around you - your son, friends, and the man you love - when asked to change what you know of your life?"

"The man I love? But I don't …"

"Open your heart, dear. Do not deny what is being offered to you ... what has aways been there."

"You are only saying what I want you to say. Because I want to believe it. I want to love and be loved. But how can I when I feel nothing?"

"Don't you? Sincerely? Even now?"

"Guilt. I feel responsible. He was hurt because of me. But that does not mean I am in love with him."

"You do not have the luxury of time, Helena."

"What do you mean?" The voice was becoming more familiar to her. An advisor. A friend. A loved one.

"One day he will be gone and you will have lost him - because you could not accept the obvious."

Then the frog was gone and in its place was a man she had never seen before. He was balding and had a kind face. An Earth man. He wore a uniform. It tugged again at her memory and she felt she should know him ... He was a scientist ... on Moonbase Alpha.

"You are destined to be together. It was written long ago, before your births, before the birth of Earth and even before the birth of our universe."

"What a strange thing to say." Helena blinked, becoming nervous. "Do John and I have a destiny that neither of us are yet aware of?"

"You are the beginning. And your progeny, the children you and he will have, and their offspring will ..."

"Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." She placed her hands over her ears, frightened, and closed her eyes. It was too much. Far too much. "A dream. Just a dream." she whispered.

Hands reached for her own and removed them from the sides of her head.

She opened her eyes.

"Helena," The man changed. He was no longer the kindly scientist but a taller man with dark hair who was ruggedly handsome. He wore another uniform, a flight suit of some kind. "You fear love because you cannot remember what it was like to commit yourself to one man, to express joy at the accomplishment of a success - such as the birth of a child - with your soul mate. Helena, do not be afraid. You love him just as you once loved me. Perhaps ... _perhaps_ even more."

"I loved _you_?"

"Yes, I was your husband. Lee Russell."

[]

"My God, that's amazing." Mathias lifted his arm and examined the unwrapped and unmarked skin. "Even if it healed you should be scarred for life, Commander." Mathias also examined his unblemished shoulder and was equally amazed. He looked to Doctor Zeda and the tube she carried, "All do to the potion in that device?" he asked.

Dr. Zeda looked from Zandor to Mathias, "To some extent." she said, careful of her words.

"He is a very healthy man." Zandor quickly said and, as if to change the subject, asked: "How _do_ you feel, Commander?'

"Well." he said and sat easily up in the bed. Koenig flexed his fingers and rolled both of his shoulders. He smiled, relieved, "I feel like I can take on the world. Thank you, Captain and Doctor."

Mathias, despite the good news, looked suspiciously from Zeda to Zandor. He noted that the couple had just exchanged an unstated signal. The doctor pledged to talk with them about that later.

[]

_To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

[6]

Helena awoke around noontime and turned over. Thomas was not in his bed. She got to her feet and immediately walked to Koenig's room. He was gone and the bed was made. She felt dread for a moment; had something happened? Why didn't they wake her?

She took a breath, calming herself. There was an explanation. She just had to wait for it.

Pensive, Helena slowly moved into the small home's common area. No one was about but she spotted a napkin covered sandwich on the table and a note. It stated all was well, work needed to be done, and there was coffee in the pot on the stove. They would be back soon.

A little exasperated by the lack of information, Helena returned to her room, washed up, slipped into sturdy shoes and changed into a new comfortable robe left for her by Tanya. She then returned to the common room and ate her lunch.

She chewed slowly, thinking of the odd dream she had. His name had been Lee. "Lee Russell." Helena said it aloud, rolling the name over her tongue. He had been her husband. She wondered if John knew she had once been married. Or was this Lee Russell a mere figment of her imagination?

Then there was the compassionate scientist. Helena wished she knew his name. She had felt very comfortable with him. Both men had dispensed advice about her future.

An outlook, they implied, which should include John Koenig. If it _was_ her subconscious in the form of these two apparitions, men she had apparently cared for, then just maybe she was remembering what she and John were.

Or maybe it was just a dream and nothing more.

Helena sighed and walked outside with her coffee cup. The bird song was sweet as she scanned the perimeter. She neither saw nor heard anything right away. Helena wanted to search but, recalling the wild dogs of the evening before, was hesitant.

Sipping, she looked upward and saw two tall towers in the distance. One was in the east and the other off to the west. They were comforting in a strange way, supplying power to all of the Alphan homes. There weren't many luxuries on Miro, Mathias had said, but they made do with what they had.

Helena heard laughter from men, women and children. It came from near the pond. Curious, pushing back her fear and putting her cup down on the railing, Helena made a decision. She saw a long, heavy stick propped against an awning support beam and picked it up. She then stepped off the short porch and followed the sounds. She noted the dogs were gone from where they had fallen, probably licking their wounds after they awoke and wandered off into the woods she was now entering.

She walked the path for only a few minutes when she recognized a new sound. It was familiar and strange at the same time. Helena slowed, hearing a loud squawk from inside thicker part of the forest. She continued on, lifting her stick cautiously.

_A hand saw. _Helena suddenly realized what she was hearing was the back and forth motion of the saw digging into the tough bark of a tree. She also heard … _music_. People were singing.

When she came upon them Helena smiled.

Men and women were together, fishing and gathering fire wood. Some of the women were sitting together, sewing on a large "welcome" banner, and others - the children mostly - had baskets of fruits and vegetables around them, cleaning them, shucking corn, snapping carrots in two, and pulling peas from their pods.

She saw Thomas helping and instantly felt a mother's pride and relief. The boy spotted her and waved. Helena then saw him look over his shoulder and call to another.

John Koenig's head bobbed upward. He had been helping … using the saw.

Helena could not believe it. He was completely uninjured, standing tall and smiling at her. Pleased, she ran to him and he to her. "John!" They slowed when they came within a few meters of one another then held each other at arms length, gazing, unaware of the approving looks of those around them. Helena asked, "How?" and touching his undamaged arm and shoulder.

"The Kaldorians." Koenig admitted, slightly awkward when thinking of their conversation the evening before, "You're right. He _is_ a very good man."

Grinning, Helena lifted a hand and tenderly touched his cheek.

Captain Zandor, from where he stood beside a beaming Alan Carter, watched the couple closely. His appearance mirrored concern.

Bob Mathias, on his opposite side, saw Zandor's expression. "Captain," he said and watched as the alien turned to look at him, "We need to talk, I think."

Zandor looked from him, to the couple, then back again at Mathias, "Very well."

[]

Later in the afternoon, Koenig returned to Gwent as it rested in the clearing near the Kaldorian craft. Ostensibly, it was to give a report but it was not truly necessary. Gwent had given Koenig free reign for the week.

However, an appeal was needed.

"Gwent, you need to give me more time." Koenig lifted his hands, demanding compassion, standing in the middle of the craft. "Her injury was extensive. Her memory is slow in returning. She is _not _going to remember us in a week."

Gwent was pleased that Zandor was able to help Koenig recover but the apparatus was unwavering. "A deal is a deal, Commander. Make her come anyway. Force her if you must. Dr. Russell will come back to herself - eventually."

"I can't do that. If Helena comes with me it will be of her own accord!"

'Then you may have lost her. A shame considering all I have done to reunite you two." Gwent sounded tired, "Once again it will be you, Thomas, and myself."

"If she stays _he_ stays." Koenig was firm.

"Then you will have lost them both."

[]

When he left Gwent, angered and dejected, Koenig was unnerved to see both Mathias and Captain Zandor waiting for him. Mathias arms were crossed over his chest, appearing disturbed. Zandor - pokerfaced - still looked like a man ready to be run through a thresher.

"What is this I hear that you will not be staying here on Miro?" Mathias asked.

Koenig glanced at Zandor. He then returned Mathias' glower, "That's right." He explained the agreement made with Gwent. "But I made it clear that Helena and Thomas will not come with us unless she agrees to go."

"Commander, did you ever stop to consider that Dr. Russell may not be _capable_ of making that decision?"

"Of course she is. If Helena remembers we can …"

"More to the point, is it fair for you to have her make it, even if she does remember who you are and what you've shared? Is it fair to Thomas?"

Koenig looked confused for a moment.

"John, this is all we have ever dreamed about." Mathias pressed, attempting to sound fatherly and reasonable. "All those months and years on Alpha have come down to Miro. This is our new world and we have lived here for over forty years. This is where the Alphans have decided to raise their children. The human race has moved on from Earth. We are fulfilling a sort of destiny. One that you, as our Commander, the man who was there when the moon and Alpha was torn from Earth urged us to reach for …"

Zandor spoke, "And now you are asking the woman you love and the child you have with her to leave it and go with you into an uncertain future out there - once again. For a Kaldorian outer-space is a way of life but for an Alphan, formerly of planet Earth, the security of soil and fresh air is practically a requirement."

Koenig looked briefly over his shoulder at the great spaceship. He indicated to the two men that they needed to walk and get some distance away from Gwent. "Do you have any idea what Gwent would do to this world if I were to tell it we were staying here? Bob, you can't forget what it did to Alpha before Helena and I were taken."

"No," Mathias confessed, "I haven't forgotten." He looked up at Zandor as they walked, "Gwent nearly destroyed the base. If the Commander and Dr. Russell hadn't agreed to stay it surely would have annihilated us."

There was silence as the men walked and dealt with their own thoughts.

"I do understand what you're saying. Both of you." Koenig murmured, "That's one reason I didn't tell anyone the deadline I'm under. If I can't convince Helena to go then she stays. And, the way it's looking, she will not remember me. I only have a few more days and, while she's getting better, she cannot or will not remember me. It may not matter in the end."

"I'm sorry." Mathias placed a firm hand on Koenig's shoulder. It was easy to be judgmental when you weren't the one faced with a lifetime of isolation.

Zandor was not as willing to be supportive. "Granted, you are giving her the choice Gwent did not give to you. Nevertheless, if she loves you and wants to live the rest of her life with the father of her son … _is it really a choice_?"

While what Zandor said did make sense - part of Koenig wondered if the Kaldorian wasn't being just as self-absorbed.

[]

The festival was a great success.

Koenig could not recall the last time he had shaken so many hands. Many of these people, the children and grandchildren of the inhabitants of Moonbase Alpha, were completely new to him but seemed to know the Commander very well. Stories had been passed from Alphan to Alphan, spoken around bond fires much like the one they were currently enjoying. There were exaggerations. Koenig had to correct a few wild tales, but otherwise everyone was merry and enjoying themselves.

Helena was also greeted warmly but she confessed, because of her amnesia, she remembered very little. She could see the disappointment (and understanding) on their faces, especially from the children, and she wished she could tell them more.

After several hours, she saw him move away from the festival, from the dancing, eating and merriment, and walk in the direction of Sandra and Alan's house. Tanya, who was by her side, saw it too.

"Tanya, could you watch Thomas?" Helena asked her and at the woman's acceptance, she followed him.

When Helena finally caught up with John he was standing by the pond, looking up past the trees and into the night sky. He was staring at the two full moons of Miro and appeared thoughtful.

"John." she called gently, so as not to startle him, then stood next to him by the water. "Was the party becoming too much for you?"

"Too much of a good thing is still too much." he murmured with a gentle smile.

"Tom-boy is certainly enjoying himself. He and Breanne, Sanderson's little girl, are practically inseparable."

"You called him _Tom-boy_." Koenig looked at her and nearly chuckled, "That is my nick name for Thomas."

"Oh." she pondered that for a moment, "It won't take too long before I remember a lot of things." she said, "Yesterday I recalled what a comlock was. They don't use them anymore but … it's progress."

"That's wonderful." Koenig looked away from her, his expression unaccountably melancholy as he stared once again up at the moons. "They tell me our own moon was locked in orbit for about a year then moved on. I wonder where it is now."

Helena could see the awe and regret in his expression but also sensed there was something else. He was a troubled man. "John, what is wrong. Please tell me."

Koenig closed his eyes. Even with her memory loss Helena's perception was still very keen. "I have to make a decision in a few days. Not long ago it was very clear. I knew what I needed to do. But now it seems very selfish. I'm not sure what to do now."

"Is it something I can help you with?" she asked.

'_You have no idea.' _he thought. "No, you just keep being you and maybe, in some way, the answer will eventually come to me."

"Does it have something to do with _me_?" she asked.

"You, Thomas, our people, and prospects …"

"I think I understand what you mean." Helena tried to find a common ground with him. Their potential on Miro was new and a little frightening. She spoke earnestly, "I can't stay with the Mathias' forever. I would love to build a home. There is a clearing near Bob and Tanya's surrounded by rich land. The creek runs right beside it and there is also a power station close by." She became more animated as she talked, "The school house is only a mile away. It would be ideal, John. I can see Tommy and myself living there." Then she added, almost as a quick after-thought, "But the house could be made big enough for an entire family. Maybe two or three rooms." She glanced quickly at him then back to the water.

"Sounds idyllic, Helena." he whispered. _'She loves it here.' _he thought.

Again, Helena sensed sadness and wished she knew what to say to make him feel better. Briefly, she wondered if he was feeling unwell. Whatever it was, Helena thought a change of subject might help; "How is the shoulder and arm? Any problems?" she asked.

"As good as new." He lifted both hands and bent at the elbows, "You know your job, Doctor."

"From what I hear it was Dr. Zeda who did the healing."

"But if you hadn't been there initially to bind my wounds and stop the bleeding, I wouldn't be alive for the Kaldorians to heal."

"They were animal bites, John. Dr. Mathias could have did it just as well."

Koenig could not help the guffaw that escaped his lips, "Helena, you never change. Take a compliment, please."

She looked up at him, surprised for a moment, then she also laughed. Helena lifted a hand and touched his shoulder and both were suddenly aware how close they were standing next to each other. Helena looked up into his eyes and smiled.

He loved her smile. He also loved how the moonlight cast a lovely sheen against her fair skin and hair. He could see two sparkles of light in her eyes, the reflection of the moons, and it was hypnotizing. John was once again reminded of what he lost and what he wished to regain. Yes, Mathias was right. It was selfish but if she did agree would it really be so bad - to live in love and comfort on Gwent for the rest of their days?

They would be together with Thomas and, while not the home he had always dreamed of for his family, Gwent was less stressful than worrying if the Spring crop would or would not come up. If only he could get past the fact that he and his family were slaves to the machine …

Slowly, very much aware of what was happening, they moved in on each other.

"Helena …"

"Sh." Her hands lifted to touch his jaw and both of his cheeks.

The kiss was tentative and very tender. His arms gently encircled her as they sampled and tested one another. When they parted they still embraced, their faces close, eyes closed.

He hadn't held her, kissed her, or felt the softness of her body next to him for so long ... It was overwhelming. "Helena, tell me what you remember." he breathed out, hopeful.

"Remember?" she asked, in a daze. Then it came to her what he was asking and Helena stepped backward, out of the circle of his arms. "Was that an _experiment_? Did you think your kiss would restore my memory?"

"No." He spoke quickly, realizing his error. In fact, he _had_ thought it might have an affect but hadn't realized how egotistical it was until she challenged him. "But, I have to be honest. I cannot accept that what we had together is lost to you forever, Helena. I can't."

She was disappointed, "Is that the way it's always going to be then? We have no future because I cannot remember our past?"

"I didn't say that, Helena. But if you don't remember what we had, how much we meant to each other, how long will it take for you to come to terms with what we can become?"

She had enough. "Weeks, months, and years." She then shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"It does."

"I'm making progress but you keep pushing me. Why? _Why_ can't you wait for me, John?"

"Wish I could, Helena. You have no idea how I wish I could wait for you." Then, looking away, he said: "You're right. I shouldn't expect you to remember what isn't there anymore. Maybe there is a good reason why you can't connect with me. I'm sorry, Helena."

"John, I think we are connecting very well under the circumstances. A few days ago I didn't know who you were and now here we are, standing in the moonlight together." Helena tried to empathize, "I know how you want things to be the way they were. I can't promise that will ever happen. I may never recall _everything_. But, please John, give it awhile. If it's meant to be we will find out soon enough."

"Weeks, months, years …." he whispered what she had said earlier.

"Maybe." she admitted. Then she smiled, "If it's any consolation, your kiss was amazing."

His eyes met hers, appreciating the humor and candor, and conceding his self-pity.

Perhaps it was better this way, he thought. When he was gone she might miss him for awhile, the friend and potential lover that never came to fruition, but then she would move on.

Thomas too would forget as he grew. But he would have adult men in his life, Step-grandfathers like Alan, Kano and Mathias and Uncles like Nathan, Bradley and Kenji. He would not want for a father figure who abandoned him for outer-space. He would marry and have children of his own one day and John Koenig, the father that once was, would be a distant memory.

John smiled weakly as Helena took his hand and they continued to look at the moon and stars.

[]

_To be continued …._

_(Note - On my 10th read-through I realized I had spelled the planet's name MIRO wrong in this chapter. I wrote it as MIRA. Not sure why that happened. However, it has been corrected for future readers. Thank you. 10/25/12)_


	7. Chapter 7

[7]

[]

He was avoiding her.

Ever since the evening of the festival John Koenig had made himself scares. Two days had passed and she had hardly seen him.

He came over the afternoon before last to spend time with Thomas. She fondly watched as the boy was lifted onto his back and he ran him around the yard like a jockey and horse. Yet, when it came time for lunch, instead of staying Koenig made an excuse. He told them, not looking directly at Helena, he had promised to go hunting with Nathan and Alan and was running late.

Tanya had looked at her husband and straight away, through their long association, was aware something was up and he knew what it was. She would discuss it with him later.

Seeing an opportunity, Helena smiled and asked John if he wanted company on his way to meet his friends but he abruptly, but not rudely, said no. She should stay and enjoy her meal. Puzzled, Helena wondered if she had done something wrong. Had she been too forward at the festival, kissing him, and possibly cheapening herself in his eyes? Had he decided she was no longer worth the effort?

Helena tried to ignore the spurn, working the rest of the day in Tanya's garden, but the following day - when she woke - she learned once again that John had been to the house during the very early morning hours and had picked up Thomas for a day of father-son fun. She would never begrudge a man seeing his own flesh and blood but his rebuff did not just hurt now but was beginning to make Helena very angry.

"Did he asked about me?" she questioned Mathias as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Of course he did." Mathias said in a tone that was almost piteous. "He told us to let you sleep in and he would take care of Tommy for the day."

Helena became silently livid, nearly trembling. Was she so horrible that he did not even want to look at her any longer? It was intolerable. If she went to John, confronted him about his attitude, he would probably say something inventive and seemingly sincere, which would get them nowhere. She needed to speak with someone who really understood what was going on. Someone who might talk with him and explain to her what was in John Koenig's mind.

Her first thought was to talk with Captain Zandor, he was an intelligent man, but something deep inside her - poking at the corners of her brain - told Helena it was not a _man_ she needed to speak with - but machine. John had been living in it for, what, four or five years?

_Gwent. _She was going to talk with Gwent. It would have the answers she sought.

[]

Nathan, his daughter Breanne and Thomas were out in the pond, sitting in a sturdy boat. The children laughed gleefully as Nathan helped them bait then throw their lines into the water. He could afford to be generous with his time, the cries of the children distracting the fish rather than insuring a good catch. After all, many fish for their evening meal had already been caught.

Koenig and Alan Carter sat at the river's edge, holding their fishing poles, and appeared somber.

"I don't get it, Commander." Alan's shoulders slumped forward, both from his advanced years and from gloom, and he was unsmiling. "You're going to leave without a fight? I know it's been years but that just doesn't sound like the John Koenig I remember."

"Alan, if I attempt to stay Gwent will rampage."

"But we can …"

"What? What can you really do? If Gwent nearly destroyed Alpha all those years ago. What makes you think we can fight it now?"

"I understand, John. But how can you just leave her and the boy?"

Koenig was silent, unable to voice his inner anguish He had lost Helena once before and it had nearly killed him. If he stayed, causing the death of not just his family but the others on Miro, he would most assuredly lose his mind. Yet, how to explain that in a way that did not make him sound like an utter fool. "If I had another choice, Alan, I would gladly take it."

[]

"Come in, my dear, come in!" Gwent called.

The hatch had been closed when Helena approached but she would not be deterred. She mounted the ramp and had called to Gwent, knocking vigorously on the outside, insisting it open up and talk with her.

The entrance doors slowly opened and when she entered Helena walked slowly about, examining the fixtures, furniture and personal items that decorated the 'home'. It wasn't so bad, she thought, and with a woman's touch … She suddenly gasped when she saw a sculpture of herself, a bust, sitting on a bedside table. Helena sat on the edge of the bed and gazed at her own face wrought from clay. She then looked at the note beside it: "Happy Anniversary …" she whispered.

"Are you comfortable, Dr. Russell?" Gwent called. "If you would like something to refresh yourself …"

"I'm fine." Helena said, peeling her eyes away from the depiction and looking upward. "Gwent, I need you to tell me about John Koenig and myself. I need to know what we were and … and why he's behaving so strangely."

"Strange? In what way?"

Helena gently licked her upper lip with the tip of her tongue and tried to describe, "One moment I think he loves me and the next …" She shook her head in a 'no' gesture that Gwent would never see, "Now I think he has fallen _out_ of love with me and I want to know why! He loves Thomas. I know that but …"

"Yes, he does." Then Gwent laughed, nearly uproariously. "But you do not think he loves you?" it gasped.

Helena was genuinely confused, "Why do you laugh?"

"My dear, Dr. Russell … Let me tell you about yourself, the Commander, and why I believe he may be acting as he is …"

Gwent told her of their captivity, the way they had adapted, and how Koenig had asked for privacy and Gwent had been generous. It told her of Thomas' birth, how it had been kept from Gwent as a deeply bonding experience between she and Koenig. It spoke of their life as a family and how they kept each other amused. Gwent hinted of the rapture and affection he heard but did not quite understand and how, after she had gone, John Koenig had lapsed into a deep melancholy. Gwent assured Helena that it tried its best to pull Koenig out of his depression but it was futile. So, Gwent gave him pills to make him sleep while he, Gwent the Master, took care of Thomas. Eventually Koenig, a strong man, made his way back but he was never the same …

Then, when they found her alive John Koenig was invigorated … and Gwent was inspired to reunite them again.

Helena listened, stunned, by Gwent's ultimatum. "A week? How could you do that to him?" she exclaimed, "Why did no one tell me?"

"Because they were afraid the shock would do you harm." it explained, "You had been in stasis for over a year and any jolt to your system could cause great psychological problems. The Commander knew, if he had any hope of getting you back without harming you, he would have to take it slowly."

"And you gave him a week to do this." she pressed, annoyed.

"I thought it adequate. Already, you have made great strides, Doctor, coming to me and wanting to know the truth."

"But you never explained what happened to me. How did I _die_?"

Gwent paused before speaking, "You had an aneurysm, doctor." it said, "And I think you knew about it ..."

[]

Koenig learned where she had gone and was waiting, worried, outside of Gwent when she appeared. He lifted a hand to Helena before she could speak a word and said, "Let's go someplace where we can talk - in private."

They spoke not a word as they walked.

Helena merely looked up at him occasionally, knowing him now, and wanting to help him -_ both of them_ - desperately.

[]

"Why didn't you tell me? Why all the secrecy? If I had known …" The words erupted from her mouth the moment they were alone in the small house.

They had gone back to Sandra and Alan's and the couple were left alone to talk. It was late evening and they sat together in front of the common room's fireplace.

"Helena, you had to come back to me on your own terms. I couldn't, even while guiding you in the direction I had hope you'd take, force your hand. I was not going to make you feel indebted." He gulped ever so slightly, looking at the flames. "But now …"

"Indebted?" Her tone was slightly appalled.

He looked her in the eyes and did not flinch, "As in _obligated_. You are my wife, a life partner in every sense of the word. But if I am _not _your husband then," he paused, "we need to move on."

"But I didn't know about the time limit. I'm a woman and I … guess I wanted to take it slow. I wanted romance, John, but …"

"The first time we had no choice, Helena. Gwent took us, forced us to live together, and fortunately we fell in love. It _knew_. I'll give Gwent credit for that." Koenig's tone was a murmur and he appeared in a near trance as he spoke, "I had hoped it would come back to you, our life together. I had a week to make it happen." He looked at her, "But it's not going to happen. You may care for me because we share a son but that's not the right kind of love. And when I look at Thomas, how happy he is to be reunited with his mother, making friends, and thriving on Miro, I can't ask him to return either. I will not take him away from you, Helena."

"He loves you."

"Without you I was a terrible father."

"I don't believe that." she said, even while recalling what Gwent had told her.

"It's true. I tried but without you I was lonely and miserable. I wanted to sleep and dream."

"And now?"

"I can go on." There was a near smile on John's face now, enigmatic in the firelight. 'Knowing you and my son are alive and comfortable, yes, I can go on."

"You will still be lonely."

"Yes." he admitted, "But it will be different. Maybe, if I do all it asks, Gwent will let me come back and visit. In years to come I will return and see how Thomas has grown, if you have married, and are happy. I would want that for you, Helena ... I'll be content with our memories and the prospect of my one time family flourishing on Miro, along with the other Alphans - my people."

Koenig's smile did not reach his eyes. He abruptly stood and she quickly followed, standing in front of him.

Helena looked up into his sincerity and immediately saw why she had loved this man. He was sacrificing his own bliss for Thomas, herself and the rest of the Alphans. How could she not love him now? She lifted a hand to touch him, "John."

He backed away ever so slightly, anticipating. "No, Helena." He grasped her hand, conscious of its softness and warmth, but looked away, not wanting to lose control. It was hard enough being in the same room with her, knowing he would never see her again. "We shouldn't …"

"John." she repeated and this time stood her ground. Both of her hands raised and rested on his shoulders. She nuzzled his neck, inhaling the scent of him, and touched his face. She felt moisture; a tear had escaped and ran down his left cheek. She brushed it away. Breathless, she spoke: "Make love to me."

"Helena …" His head gestured _no_ but his body was already reacting to her closeness. His arms had risen to hold her. "We can't do this to each other." he whispered, her face and lips only inches away from his own.

"Please … I need you." And she kissed him, gentle, loving - and hungry. Her hands were at the back of his head now and she felt his hands firmly on her back, "Love me." she repeated and slowly moved them both to his bedroom.

He knew they shouldn't. Even as they pulled at each other's clothing, as they fell into the bed together, caressing and kissing, he knew it was wrong. But he no longer cared. He was with Helena again, feeling her against him, stimulating him, begging him for love - and his need for her was so intense Koenig could barely think of anything else, including the consequences.

'And it will be the last time.' his mind reasoned, even as he kissed her neck and shoulders. "Helena … my love …" he breathed as they moved together. Her softness, the way her firm-slender fingers touched his bare skin, nearly drove him mad, as they had during so many evenings in their past life. _Her kisses_. Dear God how he had missed them!

She had maneuvered herself on top of him and he held her possessively, gazing at her harmonious expression, watching her lift her arms as if she meant to embrace the heavens. "John … John!" she cried out her passion as they peaked.

Then she was resting atop him, cradled in his arms, every inch of her body touching his own. A hand caressed his neck as they relaxed.

He did not ask her if she remembered anything of their past this time. It did not matter anymore. She and Thomas were staying on Miro and he was leaving. "I love you." John Koenig whispered emotionally, kissing the top of her blond head. He prayed she would not look up and see the utter desolation he could not hide.

He had nothing to fear.

Helena had fallen deeply and blissfully asleep.

[]

_To be continued … How will it end?_

_Final chapter coming soon._


	8. Chapter 8

[8]

John Koenig was leaving the following evening. "Tom-boy, we need to talk."

They sat in the tall grass together, licking appreciatively on frozen treats procured from a large refrigerator-freezer, a sort of community ice box, used by all the Alphans in their region. In the steamy climate where they lived refrigeration of their food was a necessity and one the Alphans did not set aside for another time. It was one of their first projects, during and after the building of houses and the power towers, when settling on Miro.

Koenig did not want his and Thomas' conversation to be solemn, although the subject was important and life changing for their family. But his son, even at nearly five years old, had to understand the repercussions. He was not being abandoned by a man who was aloof or did not want to be there for him. His father was leaving because there was no other choice. He had to make the boy comprehend this before he left him.

Thomas concentrated on his treat while John spoke.

"Are you happy that your mother is back with us?"

"Yes."

"And you want to stay with her forever?"

He smiled, "Forever." and Thomas licked his treat.

Koenig recalled the boy's grief aboard Gwent, how he cried nightly for weeks, his mother's disappearance devastating for such a young child. John did not want him to experience such a thing again. Thomas would know before his father left him so he could adjust … "It would make you very happy to stay here with her on Miro. You will have the other children to play with, lots of friends, and other adults who will love you just like Mommy does."

"And Daddy." he said, a sound of satisfaction in his tone.

Koenig lifted a hand and touched Thomas' cheek, "And Daddy." He repeated and looked over the tall grass to Tanya, who was on the porch of her home, sweeping busily and paying little to no attention to them.

He had hoped Helena would be back by now but he did not see her. She made a small break-through, remembering a nurse named Joanna who worked closely with her on Alpha. The woman had passed away a few years ago but Helena wanted to talk with her family, ask them about things she remembered and perhaps see if there were any photographs she could examine.

Koenig nearly smiled, recalling the anticipation in her expression. Helena still did not remember their own past, what they had together, but she adored John just the same. She told him he was a wonderful lover, instinctively knowing where and how to touch her …. And John did not have the heart to tell her he knew how to please her because, while it was new to Helena, he had made love to her many time in past and knew exactly what it took to satisfy her.

And it was a pleasure, in so many ways, to demonstrate physical love with Helena again when their time together was so short. Yes, pleasurable and difficult.

After their first night together, waking exhausted but happy, the couple had spent the entire morning in bed, loving each other, talking, imparting dreams for a future that, sadly, would not include togetherness. There were tears but also many chuckles. He told her intimate things about their past, funny stories, also antidotes about their family life with Thomas aboard Gwent. He also mentioned those early days on Alpha when they recognized an instant attraction, did a sort of mating dance around each other, but never quite made a move until Gwent forced them together. For that, at least, they could be grateful.

In the afternoon, after showering and dressing in fresh robes, they picked up their son over at the Mathias' and John would never forget the expression on Alan's face as he, Sandra and the others rested in the gazebo. Carter was not a naïve man. 'Are you sure you can give her up _now_?' his expression asked.

God, if only he had a choice.

"Tom-boy," Koenig looked back at his son as he finished his popsicle, "You know if Daddy could stay with you forever he would. I love you more than anything in the world."

Thomas suddenly looked up at his father, meeting his eyes with grave expectancy. "Mommy, Daddy and Tommy." he said, firmly.

"Yes, that is the way it _should_ be but Gwent is very lonely, Tommy. He is making Daddy go with him when he leaves Miro."

"Stay."

"Gwent doesn't want to stay. And as much as I want to be with you …"

"You come back." Thomas said, sounding like a demand.

"I will try. I'll come back as often as I can."

"You come back and _stay_."

Koenig was stunned to see a nearly adult sternness on Thomas face. If someone, who knew Koenig, were to look at him they would say he looked just like his father during a moment of extreme agitation. There was a near threat in those small blue eyes. "Tommy, I can only do what Gwent will allow. You know that. But you need to understand if it was up to me …"

Thomas stood and backed away from his father, throwing down what was left of his ice-treat. Tears were now visible, threatening to fall, and it broke John Koenig's heart. Then Thomas said the words, before he turned and ran to the house, that no parent wants to hear: "I _hate_ you!"

Koenig watched him go, mount the porch, and run into the home.

Tanya looked over at Koenig then followed the boy inside.

With a deep sigh, John lay back in the grass for awhile, recovering. He did his best but decided it might be better this way. It was going to be hard enough leaving them, waving goodbye to Helena and his friends, without seeing his beloved son crying and calling for him to remain. He would make sure Mathias kept Thomas busy. Perhaps he could play with the other children and lose himself until it was time to go home to his mother …

Briefly, Koenig thought once more of the alternative: Helena and Thomas rejoining him on Gwent. If he asked he was sure they would come - but Captain Zandor and Mathias were right. He could not ask and even if they volunteered he would have to decline.

Miro was their home now. He wished it was his.

[]

John, Helena, and Thomas spent their final night together at Sandra and Alan's. The mature couple were generous, understanding their friends need for a final night of privacy. Bob and Tanya were happy to have Sandra and Alan stay another night at their house.

Thomas was not receptive at first. As John and Helena talked by the fire, the boy lay in her arms and would not look at his father. He barely spoke a word during supper and he ate very little.

John told Helena that he talked with Nathan and some of the other men and women. They would help her build a house in the location she desired. She preferred a house with a common area, kitchen and at least two bedrooms and a small bathroom. John told her there would be three bedrooms just in case she had company one evening.

Helena looked at him. John did not elaborate further but she knew what he was telling her. He did not want her to be a hermit. She needed to get out and meet people for Thomas sake. John wanted her to seek companionship and bring people home. He did not want to picture her alone, waiting for him on the chance that Gwent would be kind and allow him visits. It would not be fair for either Helena or Thomas to dwell on him. Especially if Helena did not remember John Koenig as the love of her life.

Later in the evening, when they brought Thomas to bed, Helena kissed him gently. However, when Koenig attempted to do the same Thomas turned his head away from him. Undaunted, John ruffled his hair and kissed Thomas on the forehead. He then whispered in his ear that he loved him before they left him to rest in Sandra and Alan's bed.

The daughter of two operatives in Main Mission, Kate and James, brought Helena a bottle of wine that afternoon. They made their own, Alicia said, and she told Helena that she and John should drink it this evening, "Enjoy yourself." she said, "And know that the love of your Alphan friends are with you wherever you go." Helena accepted the kind gesture and thanked the woman, wishing she knew who Kate and James were.

She and John enjoyed the wine, with its rather light and fruity taste, as they sat on the sofa in front of the fire. They watched the flames dance as they had the night before, holding hands as they talked. Helena grew quiet as John mentioned she should start a garden, get a few tips from those who once worked in Alpha's hydroponics unit. She could grow a wonderful variety of fruits and vegetables for she and Thomas. He also suggested working with Mathias again, relearning the medical profession, so she could help the others in their community.

John finally looked at Helena when he realized she was barely listening to him (or perhaps had listened too deeply). He gently touched under her pale chin and turned her face to him. He said nothing and neither did she. But he saw the misery, the shiny gloss of her eyes that indicated Helena did not want to think of living a life without him now.

"Maybe we can try again. We can ask Gwent to give you more time."

"It won't. It's made up its mind."

"This is so damn unfair!" Helena cried and lifted a trembling hand to her mouth.

John took the wine glass from her hand, laid both of them on a side table, then pulled Helena into his embrace. She was right. It was unjust and he hated Gwent for putting them through this hell. He would have to do what his master demanded but Gwent would not fair well with his solo companion. Koenig was already determined to make the machine miserable. He might be a recipient of the green discipline light, probably on more than one occasion, but he didn't give a damn anymore. Gwent was taking him purposely away from what he loved most. It deserved no honor or friendship from him other than what was agreed upon.

Finally, Helena stood and, still holding his hand, pulled John with her to the bedroom.

Their love making was gently sincere and they took their time, softly devouring each other, missing nothing, then they held each other, whispering, kissing, and even praying a little. For surely there was a god somewhere in the universe that might take mercy on these two pathetic humans who had only one wish, to live as husband and wife, have a family, and tame together the land around them.

In the early morning hours, Thomas left his bedroom and entered theirs. He climbed into bed with John and Helena as they slept. He snuggled against his mother and he held his father's hand.

[]

The following day there were many goodbyes.

John Koenig walked from home to home, with Carter and Kano accompanying him. He shook hands, wished the families well, and promised to visit the moment Gwent allowed him the opportunity. Koenig did not say that by the time that happened the first generation of Alphans would most likely be dead, but the sentiment was taken as a kindness by his people.

By evening a crowd had gathered around Gwent, including the Kaldorians.

Although Koenig had wanted Thomas away when he left, the boy was nevertheless there with his nervous mother, preparing to say farewell to his father. Sandra, Alan, Mathias and Tanya stood behind them.

When he and Helena awoke this morning they were delighted to see Thomas resting beside them. Helena found it especially moving, practically unable to speak, and John was so please to see his son's small hand resting in his own he had to take a deep breath to keep from sobbing. Forgiveness was granted, he knew, and John could not ask for anything more.

Helena just stared at him, seemingly too overcome with emotion, realizing what this day meant, and she could not speak.

[]

"Are you ready, my companion?" Gwent called, sensing Koenig standing on the ramp.

"Yes, just a few more minutes." he requested.

"Of course." Gwent intoned, generously. "But not too long. We have many places to visit, dear friend."

Once again, Koenig bit the skin inside his lower lip to prevent himself from saying anything precarious. He and Gwent would, however, have words later.

John Koenig addressed the Alphans, all looking at him now. "I could not be happier with what I've seen here." the Commander said, "When we started this quest, to find a new home, so many years ago, I could only hope and pray that we would be successful. You, my friends, my people, have exceeded my dreams and expectations. I am so very happy to see the families of the original 311 men and women on Moonbase Alpha thriving on Miro." He looked at Kano who nodded at him from the audience, "Someone told me the word 'miro' is an alien word that means 'happiness' - and you certainly have that here on this great planet. All I asks is that you never forget your origins, those who came before you and those who will come after. Heed the lessons from our original planet, Earth, and do all that is right for Miro. Abstain from corruption." He looked at Zandor and the Kaldorian's beside him, "And learn from those who have much to teach. You shall all do well here." Then he added, "I am very, very proud of you …" Koenig choked up slightly, "… and one day I hope to return and …: He looked at Helena and Thomas, " … experience some of the triumphs of this wonderful new world."

He lifted a hand, to wave goodbye and go inside, when he heard her call.

"John!" Helena ran to him, moving up the ramp, and threw herself into his arms, "You can't go."

"Helena, we've been through this. You know I have to …"

"But you don't understand …" she gasped, "I _remember_!"

"What?"

"I remember _everything_!"

He pulled her back a little, looking at Helena's tear streaked face, "When?"

"This morning. I woke before you, saw Thomas in bed with us, and everything came flooding back to me! Then you awoke …" She stuttered slightly, "I … I … was so shocked, so overwhelmed, I didn't know how to tell you or _if_ I should tell you. It was going to be such a hard day as it was … Oh, John!"

The couple held one another as the others look on, distraught.

It did not make a difference, unfortunately. Gwent still required a companion.

"I may have a solution to this problem." Captain Zandor approached, mounting the ramp.

"Captain?" Koenig, still holding Helena, looked to the alien.

"Commander, do you recall that I once told you that for a Kaldorian outer-space travel is a way of life?"

"Just as the security of soil and fresh air is paramount to an Earthling." Yes, John remembered that conversation. "But you and your people have been looking for a planet to settle on, just as we have … or had."

"Certainly, and we felt we have that here. A base to begin again. However," he looked at his own people in the crowd, "We are also a learned people. Knowledge is very important to us and we have talked about Gwent and the vast data it possesses." Zandor's eyes now met Koenig's, "I would like to take your place in Gwent."

Koenig's eyes widened, "Captain if this is a noble gesture …" he started.

Helena said, "But Captain, to be all alone on Gwent with no other company than an enormous demanding apparatus …" Helena was amazed but also alarmed, "Even if Gwent were to agree, are you sure this is what you want?"

As they spoke they hadn't realized that Dr. Zeda had mounted the ramp and was approaching, "He will not be alone." she said and stood beside her Captain.

Both John and Helena looked down and realized the couple were now holding hands.

"And you are absolutely positive you both want this?" Koenig pressed, leery and elated.

"Yes." Dr. Zeda spoke, then she looked up at her companion, "But we need to tell them, Zandor."

"Tell us what?" Koenig asked, now slightly suspicious.

Zandor looked out at the curious crowd watching them then to Gwent, "Yes, we will but first we need to know if Gwent will agree to this proposal." At Koenig's nod he looked to the watching assembly, "Alphans, please wait." He called to them, "We will be back in a moment."

Both couples walked the ramp into Gwent.

There a strange negotiation started. Zandor explained to the machine how he and Zeda were willing companions and how fascinated they were with space exploration and the prospect of learning from Gwent. The machine was skeptical at first but it did know the Kaldorians as an honest, even tempered people. Koenig reminded Gwent of their recent history and how it might behoove the apparatus to have attendants aboard that actually _wanted_ to be there rather than waste its time on a human male who was unhappy and could only feel despair. Helena added a finality that seemed to touch the cold machine's mechanical conscience. She told it she did forgive it for what happened and she knew that it always had an affection for Thomas. If Gwent wanted to come back some day and visit, they would not mind and would greet it, Zandor and Zeda with open arms.

The last was probably a bit of an exaggeration but Koenig recognized the effect she was having when they heard an audible sob from Gwent.

It did have a heart after all.

"Yes," it finally said, "I agree."

[]

Gwent gave Captain Zandor and Dr. Zeda an hour to say goodbye to their people and gather whatever it was they required before leaving Miro.

Koenig shook Zandor's hand, feeling a bond with the alien, and also slight guilt at what he assumed were Zandor's initial intentions with regard to Helena. Zandor, a sincere man, did admit to Koenig that he felt him a very lucky Earth man. Dr. Russell was unique and beautiful and a prize for any being who was wise enough to make her his own.

But then again, he turned to his mate, so was Dr. Zeda.

"You saved my life." Koenig told the doctor and thanked the alien.

"Not quite, Commander." Zeda looked from Koenig to Zandor.

He nodded.

"Commander, your wounds were not entirely healed by the device we used on you after you were attacked by the dogs."

Helena and John looked at one another then back at the aliens.

"You see," Zandor took up the conversation, "the device Dr. Zeda used could certainly speed up the process and make your wounds less painful but it truly did not have the power to _heal_ you. That came within yourself." Zadnor chose his words carefully, unsure how the Alphan people would take what they were about to hear, "Commander, you and Dr. Russell - and Thomas as well I suspect - are not quite mortal any longer."

"We understand that we are not aging like we normally would." Helena said, "But certainly now that we are here on Miro …"

"Your body chemistry has changed." Zeda attempted to explain, "You are partly human, of course, but because of your interaction with Gwent and other space phenomenon, you are now also partly …"

"… alien?" Koenig asked.

"In a sense." she said.

"Are you saying we are - immortal?" he asked.

"No, not immortal. You will die one day but not for awhile."

Helena nodded, "We know Gwent's original companion was at least one hundred and fifty years old when he passed away." She smiled and looked at John, "If it is our fate to live to that ripe old age I think we can tolerate it."

"Would you feel the same if we told you that Gwent did not tell you the truth about Companion? He was not one hundred and fifty years old but …" Zandor trailed off, now unsure if he should divulge what they had learned.

"Tell us." Koenig said.

"Companion was nearly _five hundred _years old when he passed away."

John and Helena could only stare at the Kaldorians.

[]

**_Epilogue:_**

Miro was a paradise.

A government was formed and John Koenig, not surprising, once again became their leader. But it was a simpler life. They made progress, of course, building and teaching all they knew.

Helena, not long after Gwent and the Kaldorians had left, discovered she was pregnant. They determined she had conceived during that first night she and John made love over at Sandra and Alan's. The birth of their daughter, Sarah, was greeted with joy and was a surprisingly easy delivery. A few years later their twins, a boy and a girl, were born and it was also an easy, nearly carefree delivery.

Thomas grew into a fine you man, a teacher of both science and nature. He eventually married Breanne, Nathan's daughter, and they had a home and children of their own. He lived not as long as his parents, until he was three hundred years old, marrying once more after Breanne's passing,, having more children. But then, after his second wife's passing, Thomas lived the rest of his years as a professor at the university he helped to build.

In his later years, Koenig and Helena could not help comparing him to Victor Bergman.

There was immense happiness on Miro - but also grief.

John and Helena lived as long as Zandor said they would, watching there friends, children and grand children pass before them. For although they were given the gift of long lives their off-spring were still mortal and they did not outlast their ancestors …

However, John and Helena were able, in their five hundred years, to see these descendents build not just homes and structures of security and science, but also develope spaceships which took them into outer space, to their moons, and beyond.

Arra from Atheria once told them their kind would disperse and visit the deepest reaches of the galaxies. It was true and they were gratified.

One evening, three hundred and fifty years after they had first come to Miro, Helena sat outside their home on a rocking chair and looked down into the valley where crops grew and she could see children dancing and playing. She and John had moved a long while ago from their original house by the creek. However, it was an honored structure, preserved as a sort of museum of their founding fathers.

Koenig joined her, sitting on a chair beside her own, and took her hand. It was a familiar gesture now. There was an ever so slight touch of gray to his hair now and a few lines creased his forehead but he was still as handsome as she remembered him, when she first saw him on Moonbase Alpha. Helena looked back on that time with fondness despite the danger.

He had once wondered where Earth's original moon had gone and Zandor, during one of their visits, told him Gwent had taken them to it. Alpha was still well maintained although barren. He suspected some alien life forms had gone to the moon to explore and gather information. Alpha had become a teaching tool of sorts.

Koenig and Helena were very pleased.

"John," she asked him, "Do you have any regrets?"

"Some of the deaths on Moonbase Alpha." he said, "Also that we were never able to see Victor come to Miro. It would have been wonderful seeing the look on his face, watching him explore our new world. But truly, I have only one big regret."

She waited.

He smiled and looked at her, "I wish I had known you on Earth, before we met on Moonbase Alpha, before Gwent brought us together, and before we settled on Miro."

She smiled and squeezed his fingers, looking into his eyes - those eyes she had adored since the beginning of time.

They had much to be thankful for.

They were home.

[]

THE END

Sept./Oct./Nov. 2012

_Thank you so much for taking on this ambitious adventure with me. I enjoyed it so much and also truly appreciate the kind comments you have taken the time to make with regards to GWENT 1 and GWENT 2. It may be awhile before I take on something this large-scale again but it was fun while it lasted!_

_Currently I am helping Diamond Dixie with her new fiction. I hope you will take a moment to read A PERSONAL PROBLEM because when I read her outline I thought it really quite wonderful. She took on a subject I had never considered and her reasoning was quite valid! I hope, with my help, the fiction will make you think and perhaps even smile a little. _

_Take care, AFL_

_((NOTE - The planet's name is Miro although on a few occasions I've typed it as Muro and Mira. Please forgive my lack of memory. I will be going back to earlier chapters to correct. This is why you should always have notes by your side while typing ...))_


End file.
